


Men Just Act On Impulse

by Skyline (skybs)



Series: Impulse [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-01-16
Updated: 1998-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybs/pseuds/Skyline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a 'little' problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Just Act On Impulse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker so please be gentle. This little piece is for Bine my mail-pal because she asked for it. Hope you like it, Sparky! Thanks to my beta-reader Regina for her help. This story popped into my mind when I saw a certain TV commercial and I thought what if...

Jim lay more or less relaxed on the couch in front of about 20 people drawing him. It had been a long time since he had posed nude for an art class, but although he was nervous, he was also somewhat thrilled and excited. Maybe it was the mixture of excitement and the fear of losing control; and yet to control his actions was why he had finally agreed to pose again. He wondered what his unfortunately-straight roommate (Blair Sandburg - best friend, Guide, protector of his sanity, skirt-chasing Blair) would think about this.

A few weeks ago, he had discovered, or rather admitted to himself, that he felt more than simple friendship for his young Guide. He had fallen in love with him. He didn't know how or when it happened but he knew that from one second to the next he had this overpowering feeling. A feeling which made his heartbeat increase whenever he was near Blair and which filled him with a wonderful warmth with every thought of the smaller man.

Still, he hadn't had the courage to tell his best friend. Why? Because he didn't want to change the relationship they already had. And then there was the fear of rejection. Better you love someone you can't have than never experience love at all!

The sudden sound of a closing door pulled Jim out of his thoughts. His heart skipped one or two beats and then started thundering in double speed again when he sensed the all-too-familiar scent of his roommate. He felt the color draining from his face in shock and watched Blair's eyes widen in surprise. Without hesitation the younger man made his way to an empty seat right in front of Jim. After sitting down he took a sketch-book and a pencil from the ever-present backpack and started drawing.

Jim's senses were suddenly filled with Blair. The slightly increased heartbeat of his Guide thundered in his ears. The scent - musky, herbal, full of life - tickled his nose and the radiating heat from the body in front of him made his skin burn.

Why was it suddenly so hot here?

He closed his eyes and tried to block Blair out of his system. Seeking support in breathing techniques his Guide had taught him Jim dialed each sense down as far as he dared - or he tried to dial them down. Somehow it didn't work.

Where was the god who protected Sentinels from embarrassing themselves?

He felt Blair's eyes on him. Opening his own (a grand mistake) he looked directly into the blue depths caressing his body. The wandering look felt like fire touching every possible inch of skin. The eyes circled his already hard nipples, licked his hard stomach, and left a hot, burning trail down his legs. Finally the heat came to rest at his groin stroking his fully erect cock.

When did he get hard? In front of 20 people *and* Blair?

All the blood which wasn't pulsating in "little Jimmy" colored his face a deep red when he heard the first giggles and soft laughter around him. Frantically searching for an anchor he noticed the small, teasing grin spreading over his Guide's mouth.

Why couldn't he just fade into nothingness?

The End.


End file.
